Sterility of Simplicity
by cradle
Summary: HIATUS!Squee lived in the aslyum since he was a kid. He was left uncared for and alone. He longed for peace, a friend, a father. As Shmee starts to becomes his most horrible terror, he starts to crack at last... The trauma sponge, the traumatizer
1. Number Q32V195, Squee

_"Sterile, that was one way to describe it. Empty… yes, it was that. White padded walls deep as a glass of water. No comfort at all. I was, as always, alone…"_

_- SQUEE_

* * *

**Chapter One -Number Q32-V195, "Squee"**

"File number Q32-V195, Todd Casil, a.k.a. Squee. Age 18, member of the sleep study and in rehab. He has to many phobias to name. He can barely walk down a hall calmly! Doctor, I'm not sure what to do with the boy." The secretary sighed looked up over her small glasses. The black rims ugly against her pale, freckled skin. She was tall and lanky, not much to look at. Squee stood outside in the hall holding tight to Shmee. Standard white robes draped over his extremely skinny body. He'd grown since he'd first come to the asylum. And yet, he only seemed to be in a worse mental state. His 'trauma sponge' wasn't able to hold anymore and it was growing inside. Nny heard the cries Squee made as the doll twisted things into his head. Just like Psycho-Doughboy and Mr. Fuck had done to him. Nny didn't like seeing him like this… I reminded him too much of himself. He _hated_ that.

The doctor left the room and sighed, "Alright Squee, time to head to the sleep study." She led the boy down the hall. "So, how have you been?" the doctor asked. They only met once a week to discuss the dreams, or lack of them. The three of them, Squee, Doctor L. England, and Nny.

"Ok," Squee said followed by a yawn.

"No sleep yet?"

"About a week ago," Squee held the bear tighter hoping to take away just a little of his fear. He could make out the back of Nny's head through the glass on the door as they approached. The door opened to Nny, arms crossed, half asleep. His eyes slowly scanning the floor as he rested, his chin on his knees.

"Good morning," the doctor said cheerily. It felt like nails on a blackboard. She reminded Squee of his scary old teacher, Ms. Bitters. He shivered as he sat down next to Nny. Doctor England looked over the two, she could have sworn they were brothers. Dark hair, eyes, skin. Tall, skinny, insomniacs. "Well, Nny, how have you been doing?"

"I stuffed old dolls with lizards and gave them to the neighborhood kids." He followed with a little smile.

The doctor hid behind a large file shielding the disgust on her face. "That's interesting," she mumbled. The file dropped back down. "So boys, any dreams this week?"

Squee spoke up. "I had that dream again, where I'm falling and falling and then… Splat! Then all the monsters come…" Squee sunk into his chair hugging onto Shmee.

"Uh-huh." She scribbled on her file. "Nny?"

"I dreamed you died yesterday, I dream that a lot. But last time there were these horrible dancing burritos! They danced and sang until you died... They wore orange thongs…"

More scribbles. Nny had... interesting dreams to say the least. "That all?" She said. The sessions always were quiet short. "Any discussion you want to have about these dreams?"

…Silence…

* * *

White walls scared him, nothingness like night, only blinding. _I'll be here forever_, Squee thought. He been in this hell hole almost ten years. He grew up here. This was his home, his life… his grave. In the corner of the padded walls he shivered. It was cold, he wasn't particularly scared today. Not now anyway. Nny was at home, the doctors hadn't bothered him all day, and Shmee was quiet. Shmee was hardly ever quiet anymore. Always telling him to hurt the doctor who scared him, telling him to run. Telling him he was sick inside. He couldn't hold anymore, sponges fill and must be wrung out. But there was no where for the bear to alleviate the terror. No where at all… Squee sighed, looked at the window, barred and cold, and attempted to sleep. 

Nny rested against the walls outside, arms folded to stop the cold as he looked at the moon. He listened. Squee was asleep, he smiled. Poor kid, he always has nightmares. Then came a voice. It was cold and chilling, the cause of fear…

"Falling! Falling! Falling! Monsters are coming, they're coming for you! You _will_ die, Squee. There's nothing left to do now. FALL TO YOUR DEATH!"

There came a gasping for breath. "I'll never sleep…" Then the crying came.

* * *

Yeah, I hope this was ok. I worked on this a little between classes and finished it today... yeah... zzzz...zzz..zzz... I'm not to sure about the title, i might end up changing it... any sugestions? 


	2. Curiosity Didn’t Kill the Cat, I Did

_It made no fucking sense at all, but it happened. Somehow I had allowed this shit to blow up in my face, the entire thing! I guess now I'll have to deal with the consequences alone…_

_- JOHNNY C, A.K.A. "NNY"_

* * *

**Curiosity Didn't Kill the Cat, I Did** (corny, no?) 

Nny had woken up as soon as the sun rose, a bitter sleep that he still held some detesting thoughts for. He slept in his own home, being just a volunteer in the crazy house. He spent most of his times either there, or killing assholes. He smiled at the thought of sawing off yet another cheerleader's legs. It was twisted and evil in that dank, dark little house, number 777. He had come back from his failed little 'vacation.' When he knew at last he couldn't quiet become as emotionless as Mr. Samsa, he returned home to find little Squee gone, and the doughboys, as well as that annoying little hamburger man silent. So maybe part of his goal was fulfilled. He didn't seem to be a flusher anymore. He wasn't told to kill, he just did it. It was odd though, he was never caught. Like it was his purpose to kill the people who fucked up by being cruel, detestable, goblins who crushed the dreams of others. "Another boring day." Nny spoke starring at the rising sun. He dragged his body from the beat-up couch, rock hard and lumpy. His arm was sore and he felt like a tired old man. Cracking his fingers and strode across the room in a pair of long, gray pajamas and an old, black t-shirt reading 'Z?'. He changed into a random outfit, though he always wore his long boots, and a trench coat he managed to get like the one he wore while in Hell. His house wasn't the most pleasant place to be. He made his was outside, not bothering to lock his door, and kicked the dirt around his sign, "keep off the loose soil" as he watched some children ride down the road. He pretended not to feel their stares.

Deep in the heart of the city, headphones blocking out the nails-on-blackboard sounds of the people, Nny sat eating his bagel and watching pigeons nearly escape death by car. He was on his way to the asylum like he was most days now. There really was nothing to do, unless someone pissed him off. He could feel the cool metal of the half sheathed knife fashioned to his thigh. The clerk frowned when he come over with Nny's bill. He had bleached hair, muscled, and in a generally bad mood. He slammed it on the table edge and stalked off throwing his apron on the counter. "I'm on break!" He shot into the backroom. He stormed from the area, Nny watching him move across the street, sinking into a bench and lighting up a cigarette. That cool metal was calling again, making cold chills on his flesh. He paid for the bagel and left. Crossed the street. Stood at the light. Waited… waiting was so boring. Waiting was as bad as sleeping. Nothing to progress the idiotic tendencies of human life, just at a standstill. The light flickered but remained red halting his movement as cars sped past, far over the limit, and completely ignored by lazy cops with doughnuts and coffee behind him. Then there was a tap on his shoulder. "Hey man, got a smoke?" Nny heard as he turned slightly to a the red-eyed clerk from the café.

"Sorry, don't smoke." Nny said turned back to watch the unchanging light.

There was a growl, and a low "Yeah, right. Goth chemhead," he mumbled under his breath. Nny's eye twitched and the cool metal felt burning hot. _Cool the blade, soak it in cold blood._ The clerk had walked into a back alley, dark and quiet. Nny smirked. His opportunity had arrived. He was planning on seeing Squee and eating some of the nut house's lunch.

"I can be late." He cocked his head to one side, fingers tracing the edge of the trench coat, delight of death lacing his crooked smile.

* * *

The while walls of the lunch hall were as sterile as his room and the offices. Retards drooling, pills being shoved down random throats by nurses longing to go back to sitting at their desk doing absolutely nothing. A nurse, slightly over weight, graying hair, and a big smile walked over to Squee. A tray of food resembling a school lunch was brought over. "Here you are." She said sitting the unappetizing meal before him. Green Jell-O, a sandwich of most likely bologna, and a cup of water with a pill beside it. She made sure that Squee saw it. Like all other patients, he being one of the few willing, had to take this little white pill. It was like ADHD medication or something. He didn't much care. He flicked the pill down his throat along with the water and sat sadly, numbly starring at the walls. "I guess he's not coming today."

* * *

Two men in gray uniforms stood with guns against his back. The knife had been driven through the victims jaw. It was seen through his gaping mouth as it broke the mouth's roof and was forced into the brain. The blade shown with blood in the sunlight through the man's wide open mouth that at one point had been screaming. 

He couldn't help but laugh. It stared out slow and low then burst into a rolling on the ground, dieing laughter. He held his sides as the police officers watched with confused faces. Between glances to one another their eyes screamed out, 'He's insane!"

"It's all over. The lucks run dry. It's not my purpose anymore…" He slowed the laugh and watched the blood run over his hands, covered with the filth of human fluids. "Kill on your own will, not others. Don't be a flusher. But isn't it a purpose telling me to kill, am I still slave to this shit?" He tone changed into fury. "AM I?" He spun to the cops, arms in the air, red faced. Glass tears fell to the ground. "I swore I'd never be a flusher again. I swore I'd become like Mr. Samsa too. I swore a lot, I swore that one day my killing spree would stop, that I'd calm down. Maybe start something with Devi." He sunk to his knees and covered his head. "I'm such a fuck up. I'm the biggest fuck up of all. Guess it's time I died too…"

* * *

Haha, look I actually found time to work on this. Yes, I'm the laziest girl you'll ever meet ; . But I updated. So please, please review this shit… I know its not the best I probably can do, but I'm working on it between chapters for my creative writing final where I have to write a book. Yeah, like you care about my life. Any way I'll try to get in one more chapter before the end of spring break. Cya! 

note btw if your just slow.. the opening in italics is like a foreshadowing quote kinda thing... thx to me reading shatter glass with a quote starting each chapter... yeah its a great book go read it.


	3. Oh, Sugary Daydreams of Mine,,,

**EDIT- Just fixing some spelling and formatting...I betI messed up a lot more, but oh well...**

_

* * *

_

_"I'd much rather punch him in his face than talk to him… If he'd even talk. He's just a fucking baby. If he can't look me in my eyes, at least once, I don't plan on even acknowledging his name. He may be Pepito's little friend but if he can be more insane than MY brother then there's definitely something up with him… Makes me wonder why I still follow Dib and Pepito down to the asylum."_

_-Gaz

* * *

_

**Oh, Sugary Anime Daydreams of Mine, I Giggle at Your Fun**

It ended up with a man locked in a white room, straightjacket, and a broken spirit. He was insane, cracked up as on old window that kids threw rocks at. "Flusher… flusher…. I'm still a damned flusher after all…" he kept repeating with out stop. It was then in those few days under extremely heavy watch that it sunk in. All the people that he killed were piling up in his head as he counted corpses in his sleep. Nny knew that God in Heaven and Satan in Hell had no true care at all about him. He was unwanted. God was to much of a lazy fatass to care, he only sent him to hell. Satan didn't want him there disrupting things. He had no place to be… He didn't belong anywhere.

They let him out of lock-down after four days. They decided he was safe now. He was to broken to hurt anyone. He just walked stooped over and watching the floor. "Doomed… that all I was. Doomed to be alone forever. For everything to fuck up in the end," he said as he sat down next to Squee in the lunch hall for the first time since the incident. Squee gripped Shmee close as he could to his tiny chest.

"Where were you?" he asked Nny at last. As much as Todd hated to admit it to himself, he was comforted by Nny's presence. He was the only one who would sit with him when they ate, he was also the only he considered slightly sane. He didn't babble and drool or sling food at nurses. But now he'd be here all the time. He wouldn't go home… that thought did scare him. To be around him all the time Nny would probably seem so much less sane.

Nny was zoned and mumbling to himself. The nurse came over with two trays and handed them to them. At the clanking of the spoon and fork he snapped back to reality. The nurse hung back for a second to see if she needed to help the new patient with his medication. Johnny just gulped it down and began babbling to Squee. The nurse disappeared back into the crowd.

"I was in lock-down. I got caught… at last it happened." He made a wringing motion with his hands over his food. Just like he was strangling a person. He made little croaking-death noises. "I got this one asshole good. But… the cops came and took me, for the first time in my life I was dragged away from something."

"I've been a flusher since I was a kid I guess," Johnny was saying as they walked down the hall. Squee was forcing fake confidence in his steps. The doctors watched as the patients walked to the courtyard.

"He doesn't seem so afraid when he's around him," they whispered between one another.

Nny sat on the railing of the wheelchair ramp. The rails were pretty high so he flipped backwards and hung upside down. He spoke as the blood rushed to his head, "See, I've always had to do shit for someone. I've never had my own will. Some _wacky freak_,"he stressed those word, "made me take him up to my house when I was a kid. He killed my parents and left me there. No one would drag me from that hell hole so I figured, who'd pull me away from my _own_ murder scene. But anyway, that's why I can't stand for people to call _me_ the wacky one." He laughed and dropped to the grass with a headache. "Fucking doughboys got me next… now it was my own purpose." He closed his eyes to the sun. It was noon and the sun was high and burning hot.

Squee looked over the maniac and shivered thinking back to the restaurant incident at Taco Hell. He remembered the news from that day. Nny killed some guy with a plastic spork. "You couldn't evade it forever. Eventually…" Squee trailed off realizing how untrue what he was about to say was. Those aliens were still out there so were TONS of other bad people... If Johnny hadn't killed them yet that was. "Never mind." He shook his head and ducked against the wall as a raving lunatic ran by. His eyes snapped to the normally wide, dilated selves. His chest heaving, he sunk to the grass and watched the little bugs crawl along. A lizard fell on his head resulting in a scream followed by failing arms to removed the twisted creature from his hair. He hated lizards. Nny watched the boy as he calmed back down. After a moment the doors flung open to reveal a tall mohawked boy with little horns and a twisted smile with demonic red eyes. His long black shirt, skull necklace, and tall boots made him look like he raided the closet of girl who followed him. Her arms crossed glaring down on the boy she spoke angrily. "Hurry up and see your insane friend," she leaned against the wall taking her Game Slave from her pocket. She began to return to slaying vampires. Her little cousin bounded down the stairs and looked around smiling. "Too bad we can't leave Dib here," she mumbled killing off another horde of vampire pigs attacking her character.

"Hey Squee!" He screamed out. Squee forced himself into the wall. And Nny watched as the Anti-Christ walked past him to the deathly scared boy. "Squee! There you are." He laughed and stood next to him, slightly taller, and looked like he could rip his soul out.

"Hi." Squee barely managed to say. Gaz looked around the corner as she defeated another level. Squee looked at the ground, pink. Nny looked up at the girl who hadn't cared long enough to continue to look. She was back to her game. Then he looked back to Squee and he smiled wildly, his brain springing in his head like Happy Noodle Boy with rabid space weasels and random sugary anime school girls. Specifically the sailor girls he longed to kill. But they were fun to watch as their enemy slapped then around… Their transformations always made him laugh. Off in his little fantasy death world, Nny was beaming thinking of embarrassed little Squee and Demon Girl, whatever her name was. He heard Pepito talking… again he was trying to get Squee to sign over to his father's side. He was like a Satan-salesman. He imagined huge demon going door to door like Girly Rangers selling cookies.

"I could get you out of here! Just sign," he urged.

Squee's head shook, "I think I'll pass."

"All your dreams!" he clinched his fists smiled like a maniac. But letting his arms droop at his side realizing Squee wasn't giving in he sighed. "Oh well, one day…" he looked up at the back of his cousin. Nny heard him babble again as he zoned out.

He didn't know how long he daydreaming but when Pepito swung himself over the rails he looked up at another boy in their company, one with a freakishly large head. He ran his fingers through his scything hair and looked annoyed. "I don't get why you drag me down here all the time, Gaz."

"Kill two birds with one stone. Pepito shuts his fat mouth and you get some fucking therapy!" Gaz hissed looking away from her game forgetting to pause. The screen quickly called out "CONTAMINATION!" as the zombies infected her. She slammed the game into her brother's head and stormed off.

"The bitch needs some Midol is you ask me," Pepito said to his other cousin. Dib nodded wincing as he touched the spot on his head. "Bye Squee!" he called disappearing into the halls. "But seriously, grab some at the gas station. As pleasant as her evil is, damn it I hate the end of the month!" he said to Dib.

"Try living with her." he sighed.

"You _can_ move out."

"Saves rent money…"

"True, true," the Anti-Christ agreed remembering his own overdue payment. Rent was probably the _only_ thing Satan couldn't help you with… that and maybe dubbed cartoons. He had long ago resigned to the fate that all foreign shows would have bad voices and not match the lip movements.

Night came and Squee was alone in his room save the nearly silent Shmee. He hadn't really spoken to him in days. He was starting to think he was dead but every so often he would make a sick groaning noise and Squee would look at the aging mass of stuffing. He finally settled down on his pillow, sure he would at last sleep and stop the hunger his mind had, gnawing at his weakening sanity, it longed from a drink for the fountain of rest. Yawning, he watched the ceiling fade to black. Squee began to fade into his dream world.

---

Darkness dancing in what looked like another nightmare. He was all to used to the dank, dark dreams he had. Squee held himself looking up the jagged cliffs until his eyes fell on another set. They shimmered in the fire light of Hell's chandelier. Sharp hair twisted in the wind that whipped the fire above the twisted smirk the shadowed figure held. Arms crossed and widely showing jagged teeth in the mad smile. Fire rose from behind both of them letting Squee make out the figure of a woman. _Maybe Satan has a daughter too,_ he thought. She descended like an angel, an angel of death to Squee. As her feet touched the ground he saw her face clearly. She was just below eye level with him but as much as he wanted to, as much as his mind screamed at him, he couldn't look her in the eyes. After I minutes of her intense stare she looked away and strode off. "Wait!" Squee called in a rare moment of bravery. She stopped, turned back to him, and frowned.

"Look me in the eyes!" she commanded. He looked up her face avoiding eye contact as bad as he wanted to see her eyes. His heart pounded in his throat as she stepped closer. "If your to _afraid_," she stressed, "I could just," her hand reached up to his throat, her claw like nails sliding over the Adam's Apple. He gulped and he was filled with twisted desires. The nail like a blade scratched a little bit of his flesh away letting blood leek to the surface. Small, deep red droplets formed as she leaned closer to lick it away. Her body leaned against her feeling his body shift uneasily as he tried to hold back any signs of his pleasure. One hand against his face, another around his back she looked up at his eyes, watching her mouth. The twisted smile returned as her hand reached the back of his throat and snatched him up but the scruff of his neck. "Enjoying this, you sick little pervert?" Her voice said coolly as she watched the blood reform in tiny orbs. She shook his head with the hand on his cheek and watch the blood roll down to his shirt. "Beautiful," she whispered in a sensually breathless tone. But she snapped then, looking once more at his eyes. Her hands both snapped over his throat and held him high. "You've got some freakish fantasies, you know that? So opposite that nature I know you to have." She let his body drop down a little. "Bet you've never done _this_," her lips pressed to his, her hands still grasping his throat. Her tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth. Then there was a snap. Squee's eyes shot wide open as the blood poured. His body crumpled to the ground as she sat by his side watching him die. "Not exactly the ideal way to die. But it _is _what you wanted from me, right?" Squee's vision was fading away to darkness.

"…Wanted… granted… left longing for more…" he whispered incoherently. She heard his last words though, "Gaz, your not like I thought either."

---

His eyes opened to the light of morning, the bear under his arm. Maybe he grabbed the bear in his sleep. He rubbed his neck as he sat up. He felt the thick warmth of it then. Blood in his fist as he looked at his hand. He noticed the blood on the bear. He stood up and leaned against the wall still watching his red palm. "Sick? I bet I am. But what's really sick, I'm getting used to waking up bleeding now, too."

* * *

Bwahahaha… don't ask. I like Gaz/Squee. But remember that was just his dream kiddies! Gaz still wants to hit him in his face. Yes… uhh the Pepito-cousin thing hmmm. Well he dresses like Gaz, they're both demonic and I read the happy smiley dib show by v the happy lurker and yeah… I think it was a good idea. Plus I had to pull Gaz in here somehow… Dib was just my bonus freebee. Haha I like free things with trench coats. cough Oh well… I was gonna say something. OH yeah that ok, ..I forget who said this but Nny isn't tall. 5 foot 9 isn't tall any I'm very aware of that, but… if I have to look up at them then I will call someone tall… yeah I'm not telling you my height. 


	4. Sweet Dreams Squeegee Pt1

"_Worst day of my life was when Mom died. Gaz was still just a baby. She didn't have to be haunted by that face every time she looked in the mirror. But everyday I have to see her face… So I'm haunted by that bloody smear of what became of Mom."_

_- Dib Membrane

* * *

_

**Animating Evil Pt. 1 - Sweet Dreams, Squeegee**

"Nope." Squee lied. He wasn't about to tell Dr. England he had a dream where he was killed while kissing a girl. Let alone that he had enjoyed it wanting even more of that twisted dream! "I didn't have any dreams this week. I slept but… nothing." He told her letting Shmee sit limply in his lap as he played with the pen on her desk.

"Alright then Squee. What about you Johnny? Any dreams to share?" she asked.

Nny smiled crookedly. "I shredded a doll, stuffed it with rotting intestines and chucked it into the ocean. I fucked up the doughboys and that hamburger freak! I decapitated you and the rest of this miserable staff. Then… then… ! I forgot." He sighed letting his maniacal thought sink into nothing. "God, I had a nice ending to tell you too." He sighed and heard laughing. His head snapped in the direction of Shmee. That fucking doll, mocking him yet again! The laughing continued and Squee looked down. This was the first time he had heard his bear laugh at Nny. When he was a child, Johnny's outrage seemed so random to him. But now he heard it. After all this time that little barrier Shmee had over Todd's ear broke and he heard those words.

"Fucking retard! Stuff _ME_ with intestines? So maybe I didn't gain the power of your little Dough-fucks! Soon! Soon! I can feel it. I'll take the power I need and I will drive you back to your death again! I bet you'd like to die again! Then you could see that bitch you had such a hard on for! Dearest… dead…" he took time over his little alliteration pausing even longer before hissing the last word like a twisted little snake. It felt like poison sinking into Johnny's bones, "…Devi!"

Johnny reached over with one slow, cold hand. "Give me the bear, Squee." he monotone voice was so chilling the doctor suck behind a file folder. His face was twisted into such a furious anger he looked like he would break like a porcelain figurine if he were touched.

"Alright boys!" the doctor said clapping her hands together to stop the violence. "That's all for today." She said not having heard the rant of the stuffed demon. Behind the glass of the door two security men stood to escort the two to their rooms until lunch.

Nny was dragged limply away, wanting solely to rip the bear apart and set it ablaze. Then scatter the ashes into so many different places the bear would _never_ find either a way back together or a peace in death. Nny paced his room tracing his long fingers over the padded walls. His nails dug into the fluff and at fell to the floor as the ripping echoed down the silent hall.

Two hands nearly equal in size to Nny's wrapped themselves around the steel bars on Johnny's door. "It's lunch time." The voice quivered. Johnny looked up at see Squee's eyes peaking inside. Looking back at his dead wall Nny walked into the hallway.

"Hey, it's pancake day!" he said raising his own mood. He smiled thinking of dancing little pancake's rolled up and stuffed with the eggs they gave them. It was like a burrito! It was more of breakfast than lunch though but neither one cared much. The white walls of the cafeteria were made even more blinding with the florescent glow of lights and the open windows to the noon sun.

---

Outside Squee yawned thinking back to the outburst earlier. _Is Shmee really that bad?_ Squee wondered as he sat against the wall. Nny was back to his place on the railing. A wheelchair race sped by spiraling Nny to the grass landing on his head he cursed them but watch with glee as they crashed into glass doors and barreled into the brick walls inside. He laughed as the two patients limped back to their limbless buddies leaving the immobilized wheelchairs in the tangled mess. The ex-clown laughed and seemed to foam at the mouth. Squee shuddered and forced his back into the dirt-red brick.

"The Demon Girl," Nny said to himself giggling at the thought of little Squee and her _together_. "That would never happen," he wildly smiled rolling up on his side to sit forward. Nny walking over to Squee side still smiling like a madman. "Squeegee's little crush!" he e beamed as the word's poked on the boy's nerves.

"Is not!" he shot like a playground kid. "She's scary and mean! She's scarier than Pepito! And he's the fucking Anti-Christ!" he said in a random burst. He sounded like Johnny.

"Uh-huh," Nny nodded in agree. That she was. Like a bat straight from hell, she was pretty damn frightening. They talked for a while… well it was more of a one sided conversation with Nny talking and Squee listening being the quiet type that he was.

---

Night came after a lengthy day. Darkness fell over Squee in his little room decorated by the drawings Nny had left him over the years. Shmee was placed carefully into the corner as Squee laid down think about the outburst. Did he really hear the bear? That twisted little voice that made him think of nails on a blackboard. Squee rolled over and his side not facing the bear and watching the shadows from the window.

"Rock-a-bye _baby_ falling from the top. When my heart grows your foundations will rock. When your sanity breaks, then you will fall. Watching Squee tumbling. FALLING, FALL!" he screamed.

Squee flipped over whipping out his arm. Surprised, he slapped the stuffed doll. Flipping his hand quickly he seized him up before it went flying. The doll had been all the way across the room! He demanded answers as he wrung the doll. "Now your gonna tell me what the _hell_ you've been doing?"

…_to be continued_…

* * *

Haha cliffhanger-ness. I'm amazed with myself. I wrote this chapter all in one day… hell in under three hours. I'm so happy with my… uhh ok I've stopped caring. No real Gaz-ness here. Next chapter.. Maybe. Idk, I've begun to do this with out any real story line except what randomly comes to me. Ahh and I made such a nice summery after a wrote out Father. (tosses it) I never follow those. Oh well…

Bad news. I have school this week. Yepyep, no more spring break. I'll work on this when I can but until then, HAPPY ANAL-PROBING!


End file.
